


Reminiscing

by playingfiction



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gay, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I hate myself, James Potter - Freeform, M/M, Marauders, Peter Pettigrew - Freeform, Remadora, Romance, implied wolfstar, its so bad, remus lupin - Freeform, sirius black - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 04:12:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14584683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/playingfiction/pseuds/playingfiction
Summary: Remus takes a moment to remember the good times.I wish I could actually write.Talent? Who’s she?





	Reminiscing

As the moon lit up the window and stars filled the night sky, Remus gave a small sigh, a thousand memories flooding back to him all at once as he stood in the dusty window frame.

Sirius used to love looking at the stars, when he’d had a nightmare but was too stubborn to admit he was scared, the boy would drag Remus out of bed and show him to constellations, naming each one as they huddled in the wooden frame.

Even now when Remus took a moment to appreciate the night sky, he still thought of those nights back at school. He still thought of Sirius.

And it hurt, remembering how happy they’d been, and it felt like a piece of him was missing, a piece that he’d only just gotten back after thirteen long years.

And now it was gone forever.

He still had Dora, and a baby on the way, but sometimes it was hard not to think about what it’d been like.

How James would run over to them after winning a big quidditch game, all sweaty and gross, but he’d throw his arms around them and it’d feel like the world was theirs.

The times when Peter would transform into his animagus form at breakfast and run along the table to scare everyone, making the three boys cry with laughter, and for a second everything would be perfect.

And on the bad days, how Sirius would just sit with him, pretending they were both okay until they were, and how the other boys arms felt like home, like he was finally safe.

It wasn’t like that anymore, Remus couldn’t go back to midnight trips to the kitchen, or sneaking cigarettes when they were supposed to be in class.

The world wasn’t that simple anymore.

It never had been truly simple, but they’d made the most out of the good times, and just dealt with the bad in the best ways they knew how.

Now he had a war to fight, a child and wife to protect against this awful word they lived in.

And he loved them so much, more than he thought possible after all they’d been through, after loving Sirius with all his heart only to have him ripped away.

So when Remus felt a gentle hand on his back, and heard a soft voice ask “what you thinking about?”  
He looked into his wife’s eyes and suddenly remembered what it was like to be in love, so he kissed her and whispered “Nothing, just reminiscing.” out to the night sky.


End file.
